In the computer industry, heat dissipation is one of those problems that need to be resolved urgently, especially in chasing a new computer species with a higher computation speed, an extended operation volume and less space occupation.
The most popular heat dissipation device for computer hardware is the cooling fan, which can draw out massively the interior hot air of the computer. In the art, a fan controller is used to monitor and record operations of the fan. In the case that a temporary power shutdown hits the computer, most of operational data recorded in the fan controller would be erased simultaneously. After the power is resumed, the fan controller as in an initial state needs to re-detect and record the necessary reference data. Such a move will delay the steady-state operation of the computer and the fan.
In order to solve the aforesaid problem that the fan would stop immediately after the main power supply is cut off, a backup power supply is usually introduced to provide backup power for the fan to keep operating.
It is well known that the backup power supply in the computer system usually provides temporary backup power for the fan. If the main power supply is cut off for a longer period of time, the controller of the fan would eventually meet an electricity shutdown and thus cannot keep the recorded reference data anymore.
It would be a resolution to the foregoing difficulty in keeping the operational records in the fan controller by extending the operation of the backup power supply. Yet, such a resort of prolonging the service of the backup power after the main power supply is down may cost a lot in introducing necessary circuiting in the manufacturing stage. However, a smaller, i.e. the current, backup power supply though costs less, but can only provide limited minutes to survive the recorded reference data in the fan controller, and thus the aforesaid situation of losing data in fan controller remains.